


Long Ways Off

by moranth



Series: Alena Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort/Romance, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranth/pseuds/moranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring an issue does not make it go away. Though you may become complacent, it is only a matter of time before it rears its ugly head. Thane suffer's complications from his illness and it puts everything in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Ways Off

"All of this downtime has made you soft, commander." Thane smirked, hands lazily skimming over broader, more rounded hips.

Shepard scowled. She'd hoped, in vain that he wouldn't notice.

The immediate threat of the Reapers was over, and for the past few weeks, there wasn't much else to do but try to devise a plan of attack and wait. Days of being on the move had eaten up all of her time. She hadn't sat down for a proper meal in days, settling to snack on whatever was at hand as she leafed through a mountain of paperwork and OSDs and it was starting to show. She could still fit into her armor, but her fatigues had gotten a bit snug, especially in the seat.

"It's not the down time, it's you, Krios. You're making me lazy." she teased. She'd slacked off on her usual exercise, a lot. What used to be her only source of stress relief was replaced with resting with him. Though he didn't seem to be suffering from their new relaxed pace, and it was starting to tick her off.

Thane chuckled, a low, throaty sound. "I'm not the one at fault." He coughed.

You're the one who-" he managed between strangled gasp.

"Thane?" Shepard rolled over to see his face pinched with pain, a hand clamped over his mouth.

There was blood; on his hands, on his tongue. His breath was growing shallow, a gurgling sound escaping him, his fingers digging into the sheet as his body convulsed.

"I'm calling Mordin."

He shook his head in protest before he was overcome again. Shepard leapt from the bed, pulling her pants on as she too long strides towards her terminal.

"Siha, I'm fine." Air was filling his lungs again.

"Humor me, please."

She commed Mordin despite the daggers Thane was throwing her way. He picked up right away, presumably, he hadn't been sleeping. "Shepard calling very late. Possible emergency. Do you need assistance?"

"We've got a little situation up here. Can you take a look at Thane?"

There was a pause that was long for a salarian accompanied by the sounds of someone rifling through drawers. 'Would be best to see patient in person. Need me to come to quarters?"

"No," Thane answered for her as he redressed, drawing his wounded pride around him."I'm well enough to make it down a floor on the elevator."

"Will expect you shortly."

Mordin had been ready for them when they entered the lab, as if he'd been sitting by the comm, waiting for a call to come in. He took Thane through what looked like a normal exam, though Shepard hadn't pay too much attention. She'd never been a fan of doctor visits.

Shepard looked down at Thane sprawled across the examination table, all manner of meters, scopes and scanners around him. She felt uncomfortable seeing him like this, vulnerable. It wasn't a Thane she was used to. He looked back at her, displeasure evident in all his features.

* * *

"Thane's condition normal," was Mordin's simple prognosis.

"What do you mean normal?"

"Technically not 'normal'. Kepral's syndrome, slow disease. Various complications: coughing, bleeding of lungs common with exertion.""Will prescribe steroids, reduce inflammation. Painkillers as well. Won't impede abilities, only dampen pain, possibly slow bleeding. Keep patient comfortable for the time being."

"Thank you, Mordin."  
He nodded, shuffling off behind his station. He didn't bother to look up as they left, having already returned to his perpetual research.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't have to do that."

It had been a silent elevator ride back to her quarters, but now emotions were high as they were brought face to face with that which they both tried to ignore.

"This doesn't change anything." Thane started, as he stood stiffly, not meeting her eyes, his gaze focused on the fish tank, the souvenirs from the Citadel swimming lazily. "I didn't sign on to this mission to be treated like an invalid."

"If you say you're ok, then I'll leave it at that, but at least take your medicine." She didn't want to argue, didn't even want to think about this, but there was no running from it now.  
He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "It was never my intention to worry you, siha. I figure it best to not bring it up until it was necessary." He called to her over his shoulder.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Death was never easy.  
It was one thing to see comrades die during battle, but this was a different situation all together. Thane, from the outside seemed fine. Capable, but he was battling something he had no chance of winning, and she was powerless to help. She scrubbed her hands over her face trying to distract from the dull ache growing in her chest. The reality of life without him was gaining on them faster than she wanted to admit.

"When should I get worried?" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she let them fall, biting her lip to keep from sobbing. Thane walked over to her as fluid and effortless ever, as if his moment of weakness earlier had never happened. He wiped away her tears gently, his thumb tracing over her cheeks, memorizing her face.

"That's still a long ways off, siha."

As he kissed her, she silently hoped against hope that day would never come.


End file.
